Written From Fire
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Hana moves in with Satoshi and Kai and they set about trying to catch Dark. But Hana has powers and a terrible secret that could endanger them all.
1. Temporary Establishment

Kai was sitting on her bed when the landline rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"May I speak with Kai Sugisaki?" said a male voice on the line. "This is CPS Officer Newman."

"I am Kai," Kai replied.

"We have a relative of yours," the officer continued. "She needs a home. You are her only living relative. Her name is Hana Kureno."

"Okay, send her here," Kai said.

"We'll have her over within an hour," Officer Newman replied.

And sure enough, within an hour, the doorbell rang.

Kai went and answered the door.

A girl came in with black hair and blue eyes. Her appearance contrasted with that of her cousin, who had blonde hair, but the same blue eyes.

The girl looked down. She was clutching a slightly burnt suitcase. "I'm Hana Kureno, your cousin."

"Come in," Kai said. "My name is Kai Sugisaki."

Satoshi walked in. "Kai, who is that?"

"Satoshi, this is my cousin," Kai replied. "Hana Kureno. She is going to be living with us, if that's okay."

"It's fine," Satoshi replied. He turned to Hana. "I'm Satoshi Hiwatari."

Hana looked away from him. "Thank you both for letting me stay here. I'm sure I won't be here long."

Satoshi and Kai looked at each other, and Kai seemed to say something to Satoshi, because he left.

Hana looked up as soon as he left. "Isn't it a weekday? I haven't been to school in a while…"

"Yes," Kai replied. "I was about to get ready when the phone rang. I'll have to let you borrow one of my uniforms. Follow me."

She went to her room, and Hana followed. Kai rummaged in the closet and got out a uniform.

"Here you go," she said, handing it to her cousin. "You can change in the bathroom. I'll change in here."

"Um…Kai?" Hana asked. "Where's my classroom?"

"Right here," Kai replied, opening the door.

The girls walked into the classroom. Kai took a seat near the back, and Hana sat next to her.

"School…" Hana said softly. "I haven't been since…well, a long time, anyway."

"Hey Kai, who's the new girl?" asked a black-haired boy, coming up and sitting in the desk in front of Kai.

"This is my cousin, Hana," replied Kai, sighing. "She just got into town. Hana, this is Takeshi Saehara."

Hana sighed as well. "Why is it so hot in this room? Someone open a window."

Saehara looked at her. She was seriously sweating. "It's not hot."

The door to the classroom opened, and a boy with reddish-brown hair came in.

"Daisuke!" exclaimed Saehara. "Come meet the new girl!"

He dragged Daisuke over to where Hana and Kai were sitting.

"This is Hana, she's Kai's cousin," Saehara said.

"Ugh, this is so not the time…" Hana muttered, wiping sweat off her forehead. She quickly went to the window and opened it. "I'm sorry, Daisuke. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Daisuke replied. "I'm Daisuke Niwa."

"Hana Kureno," sighed Hana, smiling a little bit.

Daisuke smiled at her. "I hope you enjoy being here."

"I don't really think I could enjoy being anywhere," Hana said softly.

Daisuke was confused by her statement, but sat down quickly as class began.


	2. First Battle

Your school is big…" Hana said. "Too many people."

"Yeah, but you get used to it," replied Kai.

"So…about your friends…" Hana said. "What kind of people are they?"

"Daisuke and Satoshi are my only friends," Kai replied. "I try not to have too many friends. You've met them both. What do you think?"

"Satoshi seems…quiet, but like he's hurting somehow," Hana said. "And Daisuke…he is a very loving person, I can tell."

Hana sighed. Kai just stared at her.

"You could tell all that after just one day?" Kai asked.

"I've been told that I'm very observant," Hana said. "It's people's emotions that I notice, mostly. Something else I've been wondering…are you and Satoshi…together?"

Kai blushed. "Ah…yes. We are."

"Good for you!" Hana smiled. "So where are your friends right now?"

"I'm waiting for Satoshi. As for Daisuke, he probably had to go home so he won't be late for his—ah, appointment."

"What do you mean appointment?" Hana replied.

"Huh?" Kai said. "Oh…nothing."

"Well, I'm going to the library, okay?" Hana said.

"Okay. Oh…Satoshi and I will be home late."

"Why?" Hana asked.

"We have to work tonight," she said, then turned and saw Satoshi. "Ah! Satoshi."

She smiled, and they got in the car.

"Do you need a ride?" Kai asked.

"I have my own mode of transportation." Hana smirked.

"Can't this van go any faster?" said the red haired girl who was handcuffed in the back.

Kai sighed. "No, now please shut up."

The girl smirked. "You wish. They can't prove I burned that building, you know."

Kai glared at her. "Right now I really don't care."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What's so important?"

Kai smirked. "Catching Dark."

The girl stiffened. "Dark…Mousy. That…That's stupid!"

She tried to wriggle out of her handcuffs.

"It won't work," said Kai.

The girl glared at her. "That's what you think." Her hands caught fire and she tried to melt off the handcuffs.

"Try all you want, it still won't work," Kai said, laughing.

The van stopped.

Kai smiled. "Now we just wait, and watch." She walked over to stand behind Satoshi and look at the screens with him.

"Who are you, anyway?" Satoshi asked the girl.

"I am Ari," replied the girl. "Who is this…Dark?"

"If you really are Ari, then you know exactly who he is," replied Satoshi.

"You've…heard of me?" Ari asked.

"That's irrelevant…" Satoshi responded. "Where is he?"

The back door to the van suddenly opened, and an officer stepped in.

"Commanders," said the officer. "It is past the appointed time and Dark hasn't shown up. The Ring of Solitude is safe."

"Actually, Dark did show up," Satoshi said.

"What?" the officer said.

"Nice try Dark, now show yourself," replied Satoshi.

Dark removed his disguise. Ari's eyes widened. He looked…the same as always.

"Very good Commander," Dark said. "You knew it was me. Now hand over the real Ring of Solitude."

Where's the popcorn? Ari thought. This is like an action movie.

Ari sighed, and melted off the handcuffs, and backed up against the wall.

"Who said Satoshi had it?" Kai said.

Dark looked over at Kai, and noticed that she had the ring on her finger. "Well then I guess I'll just take it and be on my way."

He reached for it.

"NO!" Kai yelled, grabbing the ring.

Okay, enough sitting on the sidelines, Ari thought, and jumped in between Kai and Dark. "LAY OFF! Stay away from my cous…friend!"

Dark looked at her. "Who are you?"

"You forgot me? Dark, you are such a jerk! You always were!" Ari threw a flame at him, but he dodged it.

"Whoa!" Dark exclaimed. "I haven't seen flames like that since…"

"Crap. I missed," Ari said, and threw another flame.

"Will you stop that?" Dark said, dodging again. "Wait a second…Ari?"

"You're an idiot, Dark," Ari replied, trying to punch him. He caught her fist, however.

Kai fell to the ground suddenly. "S-Satoshi…It…h-hurts…"

Satoshi knelt and put an arm around her. "Don't let her out, Kai."

"I-I can't…control h-her Satoshi…" Kai said.

Ari blinked, and wrenched her fist out of Dark's grasp, and knelt down and put a hand on Kai's back. "Kai? Are you okay?"

"H-How do…y-you know…my name?" asked Kai.

"Never mind that!" exclaimed Ari. "Are you okay?"

"Does i-it look…l-like I'm okay?"

"Sorry, standard question," Ari said softly. "H-Here, let me help you up."

Ari reached out and started to pull Kai up.

"N-No p-please don't—" Kai broke off, crying out in pain.

"Well at least I'm not getting burned," Dark said.

"Shut up, Dark, this isn't about you!" Ari said, hot tears falling down her cheeks.

"Ari…you're…crying?" exclaimed Dark.

"These tears aren't mine, they're my tamer's," Ari said softly. "I am concerned, however. Why can't I do anything?"

"Nnn…" Kai said, white wings coming out of her back.

"Don't let her out, Kai!" Satoshi yelled.

"I…I'm sorry, Satoshi…" Kai said, and there was a flash of white light as she transformed all the way.

Dark cursed under his breath. His tamer admonished him for use of language.

An angel with emerald hair and white wings stood in Kai's place. "Long time no see, Ari."

"Hello Maya," replied Ari. "I thought you were dead."

"Well you thought wrong," Maya replied.

"Hey, guess what," Ari said, her eyes lighting up. "I'm burning you all. Remember, Dark…I love to burn things."

She began throwing flames at all of them. Satoshi left the van, and Maya and Dark flew out the back. Ari stepped out herself, and the engine caught fire, and the van exploded.

Dark cursed Ari again, and Daisuke once again admonished him for use of language.

Ari calmed a bit, and turned to Dark. "Everytime…you escape without a scratch. Still living off a human, like Maya here?"

"Well we know you are," said Maya. "But I don't feel like attacking you today."

"Well…don't you wonder who Dark's alter ego is?" Ari said, smirking.

"I wonder who yours is," replied Dark.

Ari leaned forward and whispered to Dark. "Do you still change the same way?"

Dark leaned back against a building, nervously. "…yes."

Ari smirked slightly and leaned forward and kissed Dark on the lips. Dark was shocked and immediately turned into Daisuke. Ari pulled back, smiling.

"Ah!" Daisuke exclaimed, blushing.

"Wow…he's an even better kisser this time around. Maybe it's your fault." Ari smirked at Daisuke.

"W-What?" Daisuke asked, a bit breathless.

Satoshi and Maya looked completely shocked at the entire thing.

"So…you're Dark's tamer," Ari said, still smiling. "That should be entertaining."

"Well then, who's your tamer?" Maya asked.

"Ah…that's a question I cannot answer without her permission," Ari said. "And now…I have to go. It's getting cold…I might change back."

Ari disappeared in a burst of flames.


	3. Double-Cross

Ari walked down the school hallway in Hana's form. Hana was sick, so she had overslept. This gave Ari the chance to mess with her tamer's life. Namely, she was going after Daisuke. He was an easy target, and messing with him was a straight shot to messing with Dark.

She wrote a note to Daisuke: "I know your secret. You are the phantom thief Dark. I want what you stole last night. Locker 187—I'm sure you don't need the combination."

She turned to Kai, who, of course, thought she was Hana. "Give this to Daisuke. Don't tell him who it's from."

Kai raised her eyebrows, but did it. Ari was sure Kai was surprised that "Hana" was showing such confidence. My tamer really is a wimp. And a loser too. This will cause her unhappiness for some time. Ari smirked.

Daisuke read the note, but he couldn't believe it. Someone knew his secret…but who? He scanned the room. What am I supposed to do now?

Ari went to locker 187 after school to see what Daisuke had decided. She opened the locker. Inside it was a note. It said, "Turn around." Ari turned and found herself face to face with Daisuke.

"Hana?" Daisuke said. His tone was part accusing, part hurt. "What are you doing here?"

"Double-crossing you," Ari said.

"How did you know?" Daisuke asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I hate you," Ari replied simply, glaring at him.

Daisuke felt the words pierce his heart. He withdrew, and allowed Dark to take over. He didn't change however…he was far from feeling love right now.

"Why would you say something like that?" Dark said to Hana.

"Hi Dark," she replied. "In case you didn't figure it out, it's me, Ari. Hana's still asleep. She got sick. Weak human…"

"Why did you do that to Daisuke?" Dark asked her.

"Because I wanted to annoy you, and infuriate Hana," Ari said. "It was fun."

She smiled, and then her expression changed to infuriated.

"I HATE ARI!" exclaimed Hana, pounding on the locker.

"Calm down," said Dark. It was weird, talking to him in Daisuke's form. He actually looked concerned.

"I'm…fine," Hana replied, breathing hard. "But…how dare she hurt him like that…he…is not involved…and she's clearly trying to involve him."

"Daisuke is involved," Dark said. "He is my tamer, that makes him involved."

"You…egomaniac," Hana said, glaring at him. "What makes you think you're involved?"

"Like it or not, Ari and I are connected," Dark said. "You have to deal with me. And Daisuke too."

Hana caught her breath. "I'll only warn you once, Dark. Stay away from her. She gets this impulse…she has to burn things. She'll only end up hurting you."

"Whatever," Dark replied. "I don't care."

"Fine…" Hana sighed. "Please…tell Daisuke that…I'm sorry."

She turned and was about to leave, but Dark caught her by the shoulder.

"You owe it to him…to tell him yourself," Dark said.

"Okay…why am I still talking to you and not him?" Hana said.

"You hurt him. Really bad. He can't face you, he can't face anyone." Dark said to Hana, rather coldly.

"It wasn't me! It was Ari!" Hana exclaimed, tears pouring from her eyes. She was angry with herself for feeling so remorseful for something that wasn't her fault, and some boy that she barely knew!

"Stop blaming her! You don't really care about what happens to Daisuke, as long as you're okay, right?" Dark said accusingly.

"N-No…I really do care! I…can't talk to you, Dark…when Daisuke comes back, let me know, I-I want to see him."

"Fine. For his sake, not yours."

The next day, Hana went to Daisuke's house, and rang the doorbell.

A woman with short brown hair whom Hana assumed was Daisuke's mother answered the door. "Hello, may I help you?"

She looked cheerful. Maybe her kid was okay. Hana tried a smile and failed.

"Um…hi, I was wondering if I could see Daisuke?" Hana said softly.

"Sure," the woman said. "Why don't you come in and I'll go get him."

Hana nodded, and followed the woman inside. She sat down on a couch. Daisuke's mother went upstairs to get her son. In a few moments, Daisuke came down the stairs.

"Good morning, Daisuke," Hana said, attempting at a cheery tone.

"Good morning, Hana," Daisuke said, not meeting her eyes, and not sitting down beside her.

"Daisuke…I-I'm sorry," Hana said. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have gotten sick…I could've stayed awake, but I never thought Ari would…and I just…please, Daisuke, don't hate me forever!"

By this time, she was sobbing into her hands. "I c-can't stand people hating me."

"I don't hate you," Daisuke said softly. He sat down next to her. "Please don't cry! I forgive you."

Hana lifted her head and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just…please understand…this is the point of no return. I didn't want to involve you and Dark. But Ari insists that she and Dark are connected. At some point, you probably will hate me. And I'll deserve it."

"No you won't," Daisuke said. "And why would I hate you? Does Ari do other things like that?"

"She burns, Daisuke," Hana sighed. "I wanted to spare you. I'm sorry. My advice to you is get out while you still can, despite Dark's wishes."

"I think…Dark and Ari will find each other, no matter what," Daisuke said.

"That's what scares me…it puts you and Dark in unnecessary danger," Hana replied.

"But…you're in danger too," Daisuke said. "Being around Dark puts you in danger of…Krad."

A shiver went through Hana. "He's alive? Well…of course he would be."

Hana smiled a little bit. "Well then, we're equally in danger. Oh well."


	4. Falling for Daisuke

Ari sat in the back of a van again. "I hope it doesn't rain tonight." She blew a smoke ring. "Kai, what is Dark attempting to steal tonight?"

"The Necklace of Serenity," replied Kai in an annoyed voice. She didn't like Ari.

"Hmm…" Ari tossed a flame between her fingers. "Are we there yet?"

"No we are not," Kai replied.

Ari passed a hand through the air. "There's too much heat in this air. It might be dangerous for you humans. Carbon monoxide. Poisonous…get it? Get out of the van!"

Satoshi stopped the van, and they all got out.

"Now it should explode," Ari said, and then it did.

"Good thing we're at the museum," Kai commented.

"At least it wasn't my fault," Ari muttered.

"Kai! Are you okay?" Satoshi said to her.

"I'm alright, Satoshi," Kai said softly.

"Awkward…" muttered Ari. "Let's go inside."

The strange trio went in the museum. They knew Dark was lingering in the shadows.

"Dark should already be here," Kai said.

Ari lit her hand ablaze, and the room lit up, showing Dark in the shadows. "Hello, Dark."

"Ugh…you're here." Dark cursed under his breath.

"Aw…not happy to see me?" Ari said softly, lighting a flame.

Suddenly, Satoshi grabbed his chest and fell to the ground. "N-no…"

"Satoshi!" Kai exclaimed, kneeling down next to him.

Satoshi's face was contorted with pain. White wings came out of his back.

"Oh no…" Dark said. "Krad."

Krad stood and faced Dark. Ari went to Dark's side.

"Oh great," Ari said. "Hana told me you were alive, but I didn't want to believe it."

"And it's obvious that you're still feeling attached to Dark, Ari," Krad said viciously.

"What?" Ari exclaimed, and sent a flame flying Krad's direction.

Krad dodged the flame, and then punched her and she hit the wall.

"What's your problem, Krad?" Dark said, rushing to Ari's side. "Hitting a girl?"

He turned to Ari. "You okay?"

"No, moron. Like you care," Ari muttered.

Dark sighed. "You know that's not true."

"Go deal with Krad, I'll be fine," Ari said.

Dark turned to Krad. "Seriously…hitting a girl?"

Kai went to Ari's side. "Ari…you okay?"

Ari changed back into Hana. "Ah…she must have been hit pretty hard."

Krad laughed at Ari's transformation. "Well, it seems she found another human to kill."

"Shut up, Krad," Dark said. "Don't say any more."

"You still love her, don't you," Krad said, smirking. "And she doesn't want you anymore."

"I said SHUT UP!" Dark said, punching Krad.

"Heh…seems I hit a nerve," Krad replied, hitting Dark back and sending him flying into a wall.

Dark punched Krad into the ground. "Stay out of it."

Hana finally changed back to Ari. Ari threw a flame wall between Dark and Krad. "You're both idiots."

"Ari, why don't you just admit that you love Dark?" Kai said.

Ari blushed. "So what if I do. It doesn't change the fact that he forgot about me for years…"

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Dark asked her.

"Until I decide to forgive you," Ari replied. "…okay, now I forgive you. Now stop fighting, it's giving me a headache."

"It is not," Dark said, smirking. "You're just saying that because you want us to stop."

"Why would I care?" Ari asked.

"Because…" Dark replied. "You don't want me to get hurt."

"Dark, you're an egomaniac," Ari said, and she kissed Dark.

Dark kissed her back, then changed into Daisuke.

Ari walked away from Daisuke. "Have fun putting out that fire, Daisuke."

Krad put the fire out, then tried to go after Ari.

Kai ran up to Krad. "Krad…stop. Let Satoshi out."

"Get out of the way," Krad pushed Kai out of the way.

Ari tripped suddenly, and turned back into Hana as soon as she hit the ground. Hana saw that her cousin was in trouble. "Krad leave Kai alone! It's me you want. I stopped your fight."

"You're right," Krad replied, and punched her into the ground.

"Hana!" Daisuke exclaimed, and got in between Krad and Hana. "Krad, stop. She hasn't done anything to you."

Hana was in shock. Did he just…save her?

"D-Daisuke…" she whispered.

She brought herself back to the moment.

"Stay out of this, Niwa," Krad said viciously.

"No I won't," Daisuke said. "Your fight with Dark is over. Let Satoshi out."

Krad moved to punch Daisuke, but Kai got in the way and got punched instead.

"Kai!" Hana cried, and tried to get up, but found she couldn't.

"Kai…why did you—" Krad's face contorted in pain as he changed back into Satoshi.

Satoshi held out a hand, and helped Kai up. "I'm sorry, Kai."

"I'm okay…it was Krad, not you," replied Kai.

Hana stood, and instantly fell forward in a burst of coughs. She covered her mouth with a hand…and felt blood splatter onto it. "Ah…"

"Hana, you okay?" Kai asked her.

"I…will tell you about it another time, Kai," replied Hana, eying Daisuke warily. She didn't want him to know about her condition. But still, she had something to say to him… "Daisuke…thank you for defending me."

He blushed slightly. "Ah…it was nothing."

She blushed as well. She quickly turned away from him. "Kai let's go. Now. Hurry."

"Why?" Kai asked. "Are you running away or something?"

"Maybe…" muttered Hana.

Satoshi, Kai and Hana left the museum. Hana was in a bad mood. She was falling in love with Daisuke. This was bad.


	5. Ari's Revenge Backfires

Kai walked into Hana's room. "Get out of bed, Hana!"

Hana was huddled under the covers. "Go away."

"Why are you still in bed, anyway?" Kai asked.

"I'm punishing myself."

"Why?" Kai looked at the lump of covers that was her cousin.

"One reason…" Hana said, sticking her head out just enough for her blue eyes to show.

Kai sat on the bed. "Tell me."

"Ah…I think I might have managed to fall in love," Hana said.

Kai's eyes widened. "With who?"

"Daisuke…" Hana said, blushing. She darted under the covers. "Now you see my problem?"

"Hn…" Kai said, grabbing the covers and pulling them off Hana.

"Ah!" Hana screamed.

Kai smirked.

"You're no help at all," Hana muttered.

"Is there something wrong with you being in love, Hana?" Kai asked.

"Ari will find some way to mess it up," replied Hana. "She hurt him once already. She's an expert at using people's emotions against them."

Hana sighed heavily. "Hopefully, for his sake, he doesn't love me back."

Kai looked sad, but didn't know what to say. Then she remembered something. "Oh, Hana, you were coughing pretty hard last night. Did Krad hurt you that badly?"

Hana looked up. "Hn…no. It's just…I cough a lot lately. Sometimes there's blood, sometimes not. And there are whole spaces in my memory where it's blank…I think I must be blacking out and Ari just takes over…"

"That's terrible!" Kai exclaimed. "We should tell Satoshi, he understands more about this than I do."

"N-No!" Hana reached out and grabbed her cousin's arm with surprising force. "Whatever you do…don't tell Satoshi."

"Why not?" Kai asked.

"He doesn't like me, Kai, and I'm scared of him," Hana said. "Maybe because he sees me as Ari, and I see him as Krad."

Kai narrowed her eyes. "But Krad is not who he is. Satoshi is a good person. Daisuke would agree. Ask him."

Hana looked down. "He knows what I did. Satoshi will never forgive me. Why do you think that Krad tried to kill me? I did a bad thing."

"What did you do?" Kai asked.

"I can't tell you, Kai," Hana said.

Ari was in her own form for once. But of course, despite her bright red hair and red eyes, she blended in rather well with society. Hana was knocked out again.

Pathetic human, thought Ari. If only I didn't have to rely on you to survive.

She held the package close to her chest and knocked on the door. Daisuke's mother answered, and Ari explained who she was here to see

Daisuke's mother sighed, and said softly, "Don't burn anything, Ari."

Ari nodded, and sat down. Daisuke came downstairs in a few moments.

"A-Ari?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here for two reasons," Ari said, smirking. She loved to mess with Dark's tamer. "To make sure Dark gets this is the first thing on my list, however."

Ari handed Daisuke the wrapped package, then stepped close to him.

"Don't. Open it, " she said fiercly, then sat back down.

"What about the second thing?" Daisuke asked warily.

"I came to tell you that Hana has very little time left," Ari said, still smiling. "They all die so quickly."

"Die?" Daisuke nearly dropped the package Ari had given him. "She's dying?"

"Do with it what you will, Daisuke," Ari said. "The girl doesn't know. Even now…she blacked out. Just like last time."

"Is there anything…I can do?" Daisuke asked.

"Ask Dark," was Ari's reply. "He's the reason I overpower these humans." She smirked, and left his house.

Daisuke turned to Dark, but Dark only responded, It's Hana or Ari. If Hana wins, Ari goes away forever…but if Ari wins, Hana dies. Ari's winning this time around.

How do they win?

It was based off of our connection…so it has to do with love…Ari has me, so she's winning, I guess. Hana has…well, no one. That's why she can't win. It was really complicated, and written a long time ago…

Daisuke made his decision then. The next time he got the chance, he had to tell Hana how he felt about her…before it was too late.


	6. Confession and Death

Hana walked down the hallway. She didn't notice that Satoshi was standing next to her classroom doorway. He grabbed her arm before she could enter.

"Kai told me what was happening to you," he said. "You know you're doing this to yourself."

Hana sighed. "Look, Satoshi, I've been getting sick…but that doesn't mean it's part of the curse."

"As I remember, Hana," Satoshi responded. "The writing you read said if you couldn't contain the fire, you would die. You've been doing a pretty poor job of containing Ari lately."

Like you do such a good job of containing Krad, Hana thought, but she didn't say it. "Fine…you're right, I'm dying. Don't tell my cousin…or Daisuke."

"Don't you think they should know?"

"They would act…different. I can't tell them."

Daisuke couldn't concentrate in class. Hana was right behind him, and she sounded really out of breath. Suddenly there was a crash as she collapsed onto the floor.

Daisuke and Kai jumped up at the same time, lifting Hana and taking her to the nurse's office. Satoshi followed close behind them. The nurse was nowhere to be found.

Kai checked her cousin's temperature. "She's so cold. Satoshi…I'm scared. Why is she so cold?"

Satoshi sighed. "Hana Kureno is dying. She may already be dead."

Kai checked her cousin's pulse. "I…don't believe it. My only family…and she's gone…"

Kai turned and sobbed into Satoshi's chest. Satoshi stroked his girlfriend's hair. He didn't say it would be okay, because he knew it wouldn't.

Daisuke felt frozen. Hana was…dead. He was too late.

"Hana…I love you…" he whispered to her. There were tears falling down his cheeks. His hand brushed hers, and then he realized that her hand was warm. "W-What? Why is she warm?"

"Of course…" Satoshi said. "Ari…"

There was a flash of red light, and Hana transformed into Ari. Ari sat up. She was laughing. "You were too late, Daisuke. You weak…pathetic human. I thought for sure Hana had a fighting chance…but you made sure she didn't."

Daisuke started to say something, but then stopped. There was nothing to say. Ari was right.

Satoshi reached out and grabbed Ari's wrist. "Let Hana out, Ari. You lose. You know that Daisuke's confession came just in time."

"You are very observant, Satoshi," Ari said. "But how are you going to make me?"

Satoshi narrowed his eyes at her, then took out a water bottle and emptied its contents onto Ari's head. She immediately changed into Hana.

The first person Hana saw upon awakening was Daisuke. "Daisuke?"

Daisuke looked at her seriously. "Don't…ever die again, okay?"

"Um…okay, I'm sorry," Hana said. "And Daisuke…did you really mean what you said?"

Daisuke was still for a moment, and then without thinking, he kissed her. Hana froze for a second, then returned the kiss.

Kai smiled, turning to Satoshi. "I didn't think he had it in him…"


	7. Ari is Overcome

So we're here, where's Dark?" Ari said to Kai.

"Hn…he's here," replied Kai.

"Yes I am," Dark said.

"Hey Dark," Ari said to him. "Aren't our tamers predictable?"

"Yes," Dark said. "Very soap opera."

Ari smirked. "And how would you know what's on soap operas, Dark?"

"It's just what I've heard, that's all!" exclaimed Dark.

"Sure," said Ari.

"You're annoying," Dark said.

"And you watch daytime television," replied Ari, laughing.

Kai laughed. "Dark watches the Soap Channel."

"No I don't you baka onna!" yelled Dark.

"Correction, Dark," replied Kai. "You're the baka onna."

Dark back-handed Kai and she hit the floor.

"Dark, you—" began Satoshi angrily, but then a few seconds later he had changed into Krad.

"Dark you idiot!" Ari yelled. "Do you know what you've done?"

"I didn't mean to!" Dark said.

"Ugh…" Ari said. "I'll help Kai while you deal with Krad."

"But I—" Dark began.

"Just go!" yelled Ari. She knelt next to her tamer's cousin. "Understand I'm only helping you because I have no choice. Your head is bleeding. Tilt it up toward me."

Kai did as she was told. Ari put a hand on Kai's forehead. Ari closed her eyes and her hand glowed orange, then blue, then white, and then it faded and she took her hand away.

"There, as good as new," said Ari.

"Thanks," replied Kai.

Meanwhile, Krad and Dark were facing up for battle.

"Dark I'm going to kill you for hurting her!" Krad yelled.

Ari quickly got between them. "Krad, you don't have to do this. She's okay. History doesn't have to repeat itself."

"Y-Yeah, what she said," said Dark.

"Stay out of it," Krad said, shoving Ari out of the way. Unfortunately, she fell into Dark. Being two inches from her face caused Dark to react and he changed into Daisuke.

Ari immediately went to stand next to Krad. "We both want the same thing. We want to harm Dark's tamer."

"I'm not working with you," Krad replied. "You're pathetic. Don't you know that by harming Dark's tamer, you harm Dark?"

"I don't care," Ari said, and her hands lit ablaze and she grabbed Daisuke by the arms. "Burn, human, burn."

Daisuke tried to pull free, but Ari was intent on killing him. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. Krad and Kai finally managed to pull Ari from Daisuke and she fell back, but she had changed back into Hana.

"DAISUKE!" Hana yelled. She struggled to get up and ran over to him. There were burns all up and down his arms. "I…am so sorry."

She looked over his burns. "It'll…It'll take all of it."

"W-what are you talking about, Hana?" Daisuke asked her.

"Don't move," Hana said. She placed her hands on his arms and concentrated all her energy into her hands. His burns faded. Hana collapsed, and Daisuke caught her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I…I'm empty," Hana said. "Ari is…she's gone."

Krad had changed back to Satoshi by now. Satoshi looked over at Hana. "You overcame Ari?"

"I…must have…" Hana said. "Daisuke! I'm free!" She impulsively hugged him. Of course, then he turned into Dark.

"You killed her," Dark stated.

Hana jumped back. "Dark…I'm sorry."

"Dark you leave her alone," Kai said.

"Ari was killing her, you know that," Satoshi said. "That was your own mistake. And you're also the reason Ari was so devious."

"Shut up, Satoshi!" Dark yelled, then turned and grabbed Hana by the arm. "I hate you, you know that? I hate you!"

"Ah…" Hana said. "I…don't care. I just don't care!"

She wrenched free of his grasp.

"Don't you think it sucks for me, too?" Hana said. "I still have the stupid fire in me! I still have these destructive powers and no one to control them! But she hurt Daisuke so she had to go."

"What about me? What about how I feel?" Dark asked angrily.

"I told you, Dark! I. Don't. Care." Hana turned and left the museum.

Dark started to go after her, but Kai held him back. "Dark, unless you're stupid, you'll realize she's only saying that because she does care. And you aren't going after her. I am."

Hana was outside leaning against the van. She turned and saw Kai. "Go away. I need to be alone."

"That may be true," Kai said. "But I'm still gonna stay."

Hana sighed. "Kai, you just need to forget me. I killed someone."

"Why should I just forget you?" Kai said. "Before you came, I thought I had no family. Now you've given me some hope and I want to at least give that to you."

"Don't you understand?" Hana said. "I'm no gift. I'm a curse! I'll never let what happened in Sydney happen here! That's why you have to forget me. I destroy everything I touch, and all I have left is ashes."

"I see," Kai said. "So you are also thinking of Daisuke and not wanting him to die? Not to mention Dark…"

Hana looked away. "You're all better off without me."

Kai sighed. "Well, if that's what you think, I won't stop you from leaving. But I won't tell Daisuke. I'll leave that to you."

Hana walked off, caught a cab, and left.


	8. Hana's Absence

Class had begun.

"Where is Hana Kureno?" the teacher said to the class. "Has anyone seen her?"

Kai just doodled in her sketchbook, ignoring the teacher.

"Kai Sugisaki!" exclaimed the teacher. "Where is your cousin?"

"I don't know," replied Kai.

"Well if I don't get an excuse you're both in a lot of trouble," the teacher said.

"I think I know what can happen if there isn't an excuse," replied Kai. "If you want an answer, she is sick."

"Well if you're going to be sarcastic…detention!" exclaimed the teacher.

"Kai…where is Hana?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know," Kai said.

"Yes you do," replied Daisuke.

"No I don't," replied Kai.

A girl with dark hair held up in a bun and tanned skin came up to them. "Have you seen Hana Kureno? Aren't you her friends? She's absent today, isn't she?"

"What do you want with my cousin?" asked Kai irritably.

"Hana hasn't told you what happened?" the girl said. "I'm Shanti. Hana missed an appointment."

"Of what?" Satoshi was interested now.

"I can't tell you," Shanti said. "But don't worry. I will find her."

"What is Dark stealing tonight?" Kai asked Satoshi as they walked towards the van.

"The Eternal Flame," Satoshi replied. "He thinks he can bring Ari back."

"But he can't, right?" Kai asked.

"You never know," Satoshi said. "He made her live when she was a writing. He'll need to find Hana, however. Are you sure you don't know where she went?"

"Yes, I'm positive," Kai replied a bit sharply.

"Well…" Satoshi said. "You can drive." He tossed her the keys.

They arrived at the museum a bit later. They stood in front of the painting.

"What time is Dark supposed to show up?" asked Kai.

Satoshi checked his watch. "Now…" He shone a flashlight around the room.

"Long time no see," said Dark, stepping between them and the painting.

"Heh…you could say that," replied Kai, walking up to Dark. "If you know how to revive Ari you have to find Hana."

"This way…" said Dark softly. "…would kill Hana. I'm not going to use it. But I am going to steal it."

"But…" Kai said. "How will you bring Ari back?"

Dark looked away from her. "That's…not your problem."

A girl wearing a black mask suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the Eternal Flame. Dark saw her and grabbed her by her black braid before she could disappear.

"Hey!" Dark yelled. "What are you doing?"

The girl turned and punched Dark, causing him to fall backward. He lost his grip on her hair. The girl slipped out the window and onto the roof. Kai, Satoshi, and Dark followed.

On the roof, the girl had her back to them and had a match and was preparing to set the painting on fire.

"Don't do it!" yelled Kai.

The girl ignored her, and burned the painting.

Satoshi grabbed the girl and turned her around. "That was not necessary."

"Yes it was," replied the girl.

"No, it wasn't," protested Dark.

The ashes from the painting fell from the girl's hands, and she stepped to the edge of the roof. "Ari is finished, Dark. Let her go. Her end means the end of you as well. All of you."

Dark grabbed the girl. "You don't leave until you explain."

The girl pulled away. "I don't answer to anyone. Who does that remind you of?"

She began to jump off the roof, but Kai grabbed her. "I don't think so. Let's see who you are first." She grabbed the girl's mask and pulled it off.

The girl's hands covered her face immediately. "I came to warn you! You should leave hidden things alone!"

Satoshi grabbed the girl's wrist as she tried to escape. "You aren't leaving until we know who you are." He pulled her hands from her face


	9. On the Run

Satoshi!" yelled Hana once her face was revealed. "What have you done?"

She threw a flame at him and jumped off the roof.

"Hana?" said Kai. "Satoshi!"

Dark suddenly changed back into Daisuke.

Hana jumped in the van and drove toward the airport.

"Aren't we going after her?" Daisuke asked Kai. He didn't see Satoshi get burned by Hana.

"It's pointless now," replied Kai, kneeling down next to Satoshi. "Satoshi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," replied Satoshi. "I didn't get burned that bad."

"She burned you?" Daisuke asked. "Why would she do that? We have to find her!"

"We'll find her, don't worry," replied Kai.

Hana bought a coach ticket to America at the airport, and sat down, waiting for the plane to be ready for boarding. She bought a magazine and sunglasses, just in case Kai, Satoshi, and Daisuke came looking for her.

"What if she leaves the country?" Daisuke asked Kai as they were getting in a taxi.

"Satoshi, can you call the airport and prevent that please?" Kai asked him.

"Sure," Satoshi replied, getting out his cell phone and calling the airport.

Kai drove them to the airport.

Hana was almost asleep when the loudspeaker went off.

"Flight 214 to America is going to be delayed due to cleaning."

"Ugh…Satoshi!" Hana yelled, banging a fist against the wall. She tossed the magazine out and went to the desk. "May I speak with the pilot for plane 214?"

"Back office, make a left," replied the clerk.

"Perfect," Hana replied, and walked in.

"I think I see her!" Daisuke said. "Over there, going into that office!"

"Come on, let's hurry!" Kai said. All three of them went into the office.

Hana saw them coming, and she came up with an idea. She turned and kissed the pilot, who was only a few years older then her.

"Hana…" said Kai.

"H-Hana?" exclaimed Daisuke in shock.

Hana broke away and quickly pushed passed her shocked friends and ran down the hallway.

Unfortunately, Daisuke, Kai, and Satoshi ran after her. Hana reached a dead end and hid behind a pillar.

"…you're pathetic, Hana," said Kai, catching up to her cousin.

Hana stepped out, narrowing her eyes. "Only if Daisuke leaves."

"I was the only one that chased you," replied Kai.

"I want Daisuke out of the building," Hana said softly.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Fine, I'll do it," replied Hana, pulling the fire alarm. There was a scramble and people streamed out the emergency exits.

"…was that necessary?" asked Kai.

Hana's hands caught ablaze. "Yes. This building is burning down, and taking me with it. Leave, before you get hurt."

"What is with you?" Kai asked.

Hana shut her eyes tight. "Just…get out. Go away. Let it all end here. My curse…in ashes."

"What are you talking about, Hana?" Daisuke asked, a bit out of breath, but finally making it to stand next to Kai.

Satoshi was right behind Daisuke, giving Hana a concerned look. "It shouldn't have had this effect…" he muttered to himself.

Hana's eyes flew open. Her tone became pleading. "Daisuke…leave, please, go home, where you're safe."

"What are you going to do that might harm me?" Daisuke asked her, not moving.

The flames went out. Hana's pointer finger began to glow. "I am…sorry, Daisuke."

"Hana, what are you doing?" Daisuke asked her.

She stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I'll miss you…" She touched his forehead with her glowing finger.

"Hana—" Daisuke fell to the floor.

"Daisuke!" exclaimed Satoshi and Kai at the same time.

Hana knelt next to him, completely calm. "Wake up, Daisuke." She gently patted his cheeks. "Wake up."

"Ow! That hurt!" exclaimed Daisuke, opening his eyes, and sitting up.

"See, he's fine," said Hana softly.

Satoshi and Kai glared at her.

"I promise, okay?" Hana exclaimed, holding her hands up in a gesture of trustworthiness. "Just make sure he avoids head injuries."

"I doubt Daisuke can do that," Kai said. "He's very clumsy."

"I am not!" Daisuke protested.

Hana smiled. "Just avoid fire, okay?" Her voice broke.

"Um…okay," Daisuke replied. "Um…who are you?"

"I am no one of consequence," Hana said.

"Are you always this dramatic?" Satoshi asked her.

"No," Hana said sharply.

Kai put a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Did you do the same to Dark?"

"Yes," Hana said, staring at Daisuke. "Ah…it's better this way. But…Dark will be gone soon anyway."

"What?" Satoshi, Kai, and Daisuke said at the same time.

"He tied his existence to Ari's," Hana said. "I would estimate he has about a week left…as well as the rest of you. I have no idea as to why I remain cursed. I suppose…it's retribution."

Suddenly Daisuke passed out.

"Oh no…" Hana said, and rushed to Daisuke's side. She checked his pulse. "I used too much power on him. It's…It's killing him."

Hana began to get hysterical, tears falling as she patted Daisuke's cheeks, trying to wake him. "WAKE UP!"

Daisuke's eyes flew open and he started speaking in random gibberish.

Kai knelt. "Can we do anything, Hana?"

Hana didn't seem to hear her. Daisuke passed out again. Hana checked his pulse. He was…dead.

"N-No…I lost him…" whispered Hana.

"Daisuke!" exclaimed Kai. "What's wrong with you, Hana?"

"Th-This was not supposed to happen," Hana said in a shocked voice.

She closed her eyes. "N-No…I-I can still…I can save him."

"No…way," replied Kai.

"Way," Hana said. "Back up."

Kai got up and backed up. Hana's hands started glowing and she put them on Daisuke's forehead. There was a shock, and Daisuke's eyes flew open.

"Daisuke? Daisuke, are you okay?" said Hana frantically.

"I'm fine," he replied, a bit irritably. "But I have a terrible headache."

Hana hugged him. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you you're memory back until I'm cured…or until my own death is imminent. Good-bye, all of you. Kai, I would erase your memory, but I think…you wouldn't let me."

Hana ran down the hallway.

"I think we should leave now," Kai said to Satoshi and Daisuke.


	10. What do you Want

Hana adjusted herself so she was sitting up, but not bending at the spot where the wound was.

"How are you feeling?" Kai asked.

"They said they're releasing me today," Hana said, smiling.

"That's great!" Daisuke said.

"You heal fast," said Kai.

"It was…nothing…" Hana laughed a little bit, then winced.

"Hana, be careful! You lost a lot of blood," Daisuke said, gently pushing her back against the pillows.

"You worry too much," Hana said.

"Getting shot is nothing?" said Kai.

Hana looked over at Daisuke. "It could've been worse."

Kai looked over at Daisuke too. "Eh. True."

Hana sighed.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"I…haven't solved the problem," Hana said seriously. "I could still hurt you."

Daisuke just stared at her. Why was she still acting like this?

Kai sighed. "Hana…"

Hana tensed. "I'm not letting it happen again!"

"I don't know what to do about it, Hana," Kai said. "Unless we do something to prevent it."

"I have to get away from you guys before something happens again," Hana said, but even as she said it, hot tears fell.

Kai sighed. "We won't stop you then. Well I won't anyway."

"But I…" Hana said. "I know I should leave…but I don't want to."

"Then don't," Daisuke said suddenly.

"But Daisuke," Hana said. "I can't stand the thought of losing you again. What if I can't bring you back twice?"

Kai's face was angry. "Daisuke, if she wants to leave, let her."

"Kai, I don't want to leave," Hana said.

"Then don't be stupid!" Kai shouted at her. "I agree with Daisuke if you don't want to leave then don't! I know you don't want to hurt us, but you shouldn't let your powers ruin your life!"

Hana was shocked. Her cousin never yelled. "I-I would hurt you more if I left then I am by staying."

"Then…you'll stay?" Daisuke asked.

"I…guess so," Hana said.

"No guessing," Kai said. "It's either yes or no."

Hana sighed. "Yes, Kai."

Daisuke smiled and then hugged her.

"Um…Daisuke, I love hugs and all, but it…hurts…" Hana said wincing.

"Oh, no!" He jumped back. "I'm so sorry, Hana!"

"It's okay, Daisuke," Hana smiled weakly. "Kai, do you have my make-up work?"

"Yep!" she smiled, and dumped some schoolbooks on the bedside table.


End file.
